Thunder and Bacon
by KT.the.Crazy
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little bit of thunder and a slightly scary situation to get confessions out of people. Loliver, between a one-shot and drabble. Please review!


It was a dark, stormy night in Malibu

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Lilly, Miley, Oliver (sadly), Malibu, or bacon. So Disney, pleeeeaaaaaase don't sue me! )

Thunder and Bacon

It was a dark, stormy night in Malibu. Almost everyone was inside, in fear of the storm. Well- almost everyone. There was one person sitting out on the beach, in the middle of a torrential downpour, with an onset of thunder and lightening. Who is the person, you may ask? That would be me. Oliver Oscar Oken.

And why, you may ask, am I sitting out in the rain, staring at the rocky sea? Well that's a good question. It's about a girl. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her – wait scratch that. I KNOW I'm in love with her.

That amazing, funny, slightly oblivious, sporty, cute, nice, beautiful, skateboarder, Lilly Truscott. Oh yeah… she's also my best friend and doomed to hate me if I tell her. Then there's Miley, who would hate me, because I would ruin the threesome, which would turn in to one two-some and one one-some, instead of being 1 threesome, which we were now. Don't worry if that confused you. I kinda confused me.

The only people who know about my love towards Lilly are Jackson, because he thought I was in love with Miley, and was threatening to throw me into his closet. So I told him no, actually, I was madly in love with Lilly. For some reason, Ms. Truscott knows. She's always smiling at me, and telling me to hurry up and make a move. She must want a lot of grandchildren…

I sighed. This definitely bites. I didn't know how long I could hold it in anymore. It was bound to come out eventually. I'm not good at keeping anything a secret.

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN? WHERE THE HECK—oh, there you are!" It was Miley, who came bounding up to me. "What are you doing here? Do you have no sense of what's going on around you? It's THUNDERING. And LIGHTENING. It's dangerous to be out here, Oliver! Not to mention, you've officially freaked Lilly out. She comes running up to my house, screaming on and on about how you're missing, and how we need to find you, and yada yada yada. It's bad enough she's practically in love with you, and you go after every girl but her, but she though you were – oh crap? I said the part about her being in love with you out loud, didn't I? AGH! Oliver, you have to promise not to tell her! She'll kill me slowly and painfully…" Miley ran a hand through her hair. I ran my fingers through my hair to try and process what she just said.

"Wait- Lilly loves me? Where is she? I need to talk to her!" I was panicked now. Lilly doesn't always have the best track record of thinking about herself when she's worried about others. So now I had to be worried about her.

"Oliver, do you like Lilly? As more than a friend?"

"Miley, I freaking LOVE Lilly. I always have, and now she's looking for me to make sure I'm okay, when really she could be hurt, but still worried about me. We have to find her!"

"Calm down, Oliver, she'll be fine." Miley tried to assure me.

"CALM DOWN? **You** want **Me** to calm down?" I was freaking out here and she wanted me to think rationally? I sighed. "Okay fine. But only if it helps us find Lilly."

So we went off looking for Lilly, the best thing to ever happen to me since bacon. Occasionally one of us would call out for her, but there was no response. Plus, it didn't help that the storm was getting worse by the moment. Miley said she went into the direction of the park. We went to the park. But no Lilly. Then we headed towards the skate park, but again no Lilly. I was starting to get frustrated. When all the sudden, Miley and I, saw a soaked blonde girl, looking in all the windows of every ice cream store and donut shop.

"LILLY!" Miley and I yelled. We ran up to her, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Uh… hey guys… So where was Oliver?"

"Lilly, you almost died, and you're wondering where I was?"

"But—I didn't almost die. Ollie, we were looking for you. So where were you?"

"He was at the beach staring at the water thinking about yo – yogurt. Yeah, yogurt. Hehe. OH! Look at the time. I have to go home and make cookies… for old people… so they can eat some… Bye now!" Miley ran off.

"Well that was weird. And I'm glad you're okay, Ollie."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too. It doesn't look like this rain is gonna let up soon. Wanna head inside?"

"Sure. Wait, Oliver, I need to tell you something." Lilly bit her lip and looked up at me. I may be a donut, but I'm not that stupid. I knew what she was gonna tell me. So I leaned down and kissed her. I guess she was shocked at first, but after a couple seconds, she was kissing back. And let me tell you. This was a lot better than bacon.

**A/N: Heyyy guys! So basically, I felt like writing this little thing here. It's not my best, but hey, I kinda liked it. Or, I liked the idea. So if you loved it, review. If you hated it, review. Or if you like bacon, and want to say you like bacon to the world, review. All I ask is if it is a flame, I want to know how to fix it, so my next thing I write will be ever better!**


End file.
